Areceus Middle School: Year One
by mrgilbe3
Summary: Follow Carlos the Monferno and his friend Timothy at a crazy school known as Saint Arceus Middle School. Join them as they deal with insane teachers, annoying friends and a whole lot of bullies. Tell me some new characters in the reviews! Rated K plus for adult themes and mild violence.


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon Blah Blah Blah Etc. Etc. Etc.**

Note from the author: Hello Everyone! Holidays Have Just Started So I Can Write Some More!

The Second Chapter To Total Pokémon Island Has Been Made And Will Be Coming Up In A Couple Of Weeks (Well I Don't Know, Too Lazy To Do Anything) So Just To Fill In The Gaps, I Am Righting a new series called Saint Arceus Middle School. Starting With A Monferno. So Here It Is!

Day One: First Day!

"Mum! I don't want to board!" A Fire Type Monkey Says To His Mum "Too Bad Carlos, The School Is Too Far Away To Drive Or To Take The Bus!" His Mum Replies "But-"Carlos Was Interrupted By His Mum "If You Don't Go There Will Be No Wii. But If You Do Go. You Can Bring It." "Fine But Can Bring A TV Too, Right?" Carlos Replied "Yeah Whatever" His Mum Said "Yes! Thanks Mum Gotta Go pack!" Carlos Said "Ok Bye!"

Two hours later Carlos was ready and waiting at the bus stop when he saw a girl flowers for hands trying to comfort a younger crying green seed "Hey calm down Buddy. We go back home every weekend" the older one said "but I miss them so much!" Buddy said, sniffling. Carlos was able to identify them and he guessed that the younger one was a Budew, the other a Roselia. "Here, Feed Him This" Carlos handed the Roselia an Oran Berry "Carlos By The Way" He Said "Hey thanks! My name is Rose, nice to meet you" Rose said happily "here, eat this berry the nice boy gave you" Rose said "Yummy!" Buddy said, drifting off to sleep "what was in that!?" Rose shouted, scared "relax, it's a Gloom's sleep powder, it'll keep him quiet for a bit" Carlos replied "Gee thanks! Is there any way I can repay you?" Rose replied "How about a little kiss?" Carlos asked "No!" Rose shouted angrily "Ok…" Carlos said "Bus!" Rose said, Picking up Buddy and her suitcases "sweet!" Carlos said happily, Picking his bags and putting the TV in the boot. When they got onto the bus it was the most crowded thing Carlos had ever seen in his life there was only one seat left "uh… one seat left. Do you know what to do?" Carlos said, turning around, only to see an Accelgor in her spot "what?" the Accelgor said scowling at him "nothing" Carlos said, sitting down.

"T'sup" the Pokémon next to him said "son of a-"Carlos cried but the Pokémon interrupted "You were going to say son of a gun weren't you? No swearing around me thank you very much" _note to self, don't swear _Carlos thought to himself, getting his first look at the Pokémon and he guessed he was a Pignite "yeah, I was going to say that" Carlos said to him "cool! My name is Timothy, what's yours?" Timothy said to Carlos "Carlos… Carlos the Monferno" he replied "yay! Another fire type! And at that, another fighting type!" Timothy said happily "Shush! The movies playing" the Pokémon behind the seat said "ok…" Carlos replied drifting off to sleep

2 Hours Later…

Carlos was woken when he heard Timothy screaming "Sharptillery!" "What! I don't want to die" Carlos shouted, only to see Timothy looking at him, giggling "Relax Carlos, there is no Sharptillery" He said "oh…" Carlos said "What's a Sharptillery anyway?" "Cross between a Sharpedo and an Octillery, duh. Well we're here" Timothy said "Finally!' Carlos said, excited, he left the bus only to see a large dog looking Pokémon with a blue mane "A Stoutland?! Jeez man, you scared me!" Carlos said. "Welcome to Saint Arceus Middle school." The Pokémon said "I will show you your rooms." He said "Stout" "Stout… Nice name" Timothy said "do you two want to live together?" Stout said "sure! You are the only person I know" Carlos said "yeah! I want to also!" Timothy agreed "Ok, you are in room 223. Here are the keys" Stout said, handing Timothy the keys "Thanks!" Timothy said happily, grabbing the keys and running off "wait up!" Carlos shouted, running after him.

When they got to room 223, the Accelgor from before ran into Timothy and Carlos as soon as they put the key into the door "So sorry!" the Accelgor said "Ace, wait up!" a voice called out "Esky, there you are!" Ace said "wait, aren't you the Accelgor from before?" Carlos asked "yeah, duh I'm the only Accelgor here" Ace said "well I'm Carlos and this is Timothy" Carlos replied "Hullo" Timothy said "well, this is Esky the Escavalier and I'm Ace" Ace said Esky grunted in reply "well the introductions are settled, now let's look at the rooms." Ace said opening the door, only to see a small panda and a red turtle "HellohowwasyourdaymynameisMichaelandthisisTobyIamaPanchamandheisaTorkoalimBatmanhi!" Michael the Pancham "hi" Toby the Torkoal greeted "thepigandthemonkeyareonbunkthreeandthenoodleandtheknightareonbunktwoYAY!" Michael said, jumping on his bed "thanks, I guess" Carlos said "youarewelcomemonkey" Michael said, running in a circle "I'm unpacking, if you don't mind" Carlos said, slightly annoyed at the hyper activeness "AAAAGGHHH!MYMINDISMELTING!" Michael said, rolling on the floor "sure" Toby said "cool" Carlos said, pulling out the TV "notvsinboardingschool!" Michael said "putitintheattic!" Michael said, opening the attic door "I don't know about this" Toby said, scared "IwanttowatchtvbecauseIamsoboredandTobyisaweiner" Michael said "ok…" Carlos said "I'm with the wiener" Timothy agreed "hey!" Toby said "hey, I'm not giving you the nicknames, it's the panda" Timothy said "we want TV!" Ace and Esky said "ok. We're putting the TV in the attic" Carlos said "fine" Timothy said, groaning "yayIlikeTVsbutwecan'twatchbecausewedon'thaveanykindofcable" Michael said "we can't watch TV but I Have a Wii U" Carlos said, pulling it out "yayayayayayayay!" Michael said "sure…" Timothy said, plugging it in "we should get back down and make our beds for the night" Toby said "Ok…" Carlos replied.

After they made their beds…

"Everyone! Sleep!" Someone said, before turning out the lights "Goodnight everyone" Carlos said before drifting off to sleep "Would you look at that. Timothy has a friend… We need to fix that" A large, red Pokémon said "ha ha ha…"

**Yes! I Finished the first chapter of Saint Arceus Middle School! We Introduced Timothy, Carlos, Rose, Buddy, Ace, Esky and an Antagonist. YAY!**

**Got super lazy with Esky's name. But no matter! Tell me some new characters too! **

**Mr G Signing off. Bye!**


End file.
